


Conflicting Feelings

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Fantasy AU [28]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Elves, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Light Angst, Ogres, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Tailgate isn't sure if what she's doing is right or not.





	Conflicting Feelings

She had only gone over to his home for a meal. She and Cyclonus had had a long day practicing and preparing for the upcoming concert at the end of the month. They were making excellent progress; they were honestly ahead of schedule, as Cyclonus had noted early. To celebrate, he had invited her over to his home for supper and she agreed.

Maybe she should have anticipated this. After all, for the past few months now, they were in a… sexual relationship. He had confessed his feelings to her, which had honestly shocked her. She didn’t think Cyclonus ever found her attractive, let alone be in love with her… But he was. He earnestly and wholeheartedly loved her.

She tried to turn him down. A part of her couldn’t deny that she felt a little something for the ogre, but she was a widow. Though it wasn’t law, it was a old belief that elves only married once and, should their spouse die, they would remain widows or widowers until their death, as a sign of devotion to their former spouse. It was a belief she had subscribed to all her life. She had married once, to Lord Clawmark, and though their marriage was short, he was a kind man and she did love him, as he did her. She couldn’t betray him by falling for another.

But Cyclonus did not give up. He had even managed to convince her to at least let him have her body if he couldn’t have her heart. She would have said no, but Cyclonus… He understood her feelings. He knew she was still devoted to Clawmark, and even said he did not want to take his place in her heart. He was honest and sincere in his feelings and his desire for her. All he wanted was for her to notice him.

So she agreed to give him her body while she sorted out her own feelings. And he was always respectful, never pushing her into anything and always asking for her permission. Even tonight, he had asked if it was all right before she let it come to this.

Now, thanks to her giving him permission, he had stripped her naked and had her sitting on one of his large comfortable chairs in his study. He had his face planted in between her spread out legs, his tongue feverishly fucking her soaked cunt and drawing harsh cries from her throat. He had been doing this for nearly an hour now, and she was losing her mind. She had cum Primus only knew how many times and Cyclonus wasn’t stopping.

“C-Cu-Cumming-!”

Another orgasm hit her hard, fluids squirting out of her pussy and into Cyclonus’s waiting mouth. Like the others before this one, he suckled it all down, like a man dying of thirst in the desert. She panted hard, trembling like a leaf as he pulled back to lick his lips, his eyes locking with her bright red face. There were tears in the corners of her eyes, the poor elf shaking from overstimulation. Her pussy was trembling and soaked, and all she could do was pant and whimper as she tried to collect her bearing.

His hand suddenly came up to touch her cheek. “Are you all right, Tailgate?”

Despite her overwhelmed sense, she managed to nod before hugging herself tightly. She had calm herself down. She didn’t want to faint from overstimulation. Again.

As she tried to settle herself, her eyes studied over the ogre. He was still wearing his clothes, though he had taken off his coat and his shirt was unbuttoned. And she could see his cock strained against his pants, hard and more than ready to fuck her… But he wouldn’t until she said it was okay. After all, he had only asked to eat her out. He never said he wanted to do it.

But, despite all the orgasms and despite how sensitive her pussy was, Tailgate couldn’t help but to lick her lips. She wanted more. She wanted him inside of her, making a mess… It was shameful and undignified, and she shouldn’t have been craving anything after how long he had been eating her out. But she did. She wanted him now and badly.

“C-Cyclonus...!”

He stroked his cheek again. “Do you need to stop?”

She shook her head. “Pl-Please...Y-You can p-p-put it in… Pl-Please…! Pl-Please p-put it in…!”

“Are you certain?”

“Y-Yes-! Please-! Cyclonus, please!”

Cyclonus leaned forward to kiss her gently. Tailgate didn’t even care that his lips were coated in her juices. She eagerly kissed back, her arms moving to wrap around his neck to hug him tightly. She could hear his belt unbuckling and his pants shifting, making her dripping cunt excited. She kissed him hard, allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth and tasting more of herself on him.

This was shameful. This was perverted. She never should have allowed herself to agree to Cyclonus’s proposal of a sexual relationship. It was undignified and wrong and her late husband… Primus, what would he think if he saw her like this? Eager and spreading her legs like a whore, moaning hard into an ogre’s mouth as his giant cock tickled her entrance.

But at the moment, she didn’t care. She just wanted him inside of her, to fuck her and make a complete mess of her, as he always did. Even if it was shameful, Cyclonus always made her feel alive and amazing. Something she never even felt with Clawmark whenever they had sex. She had no idea what that meant; she just knew it felt good.

So when the ogre’s cock easily slipped inside, Tailgate threw back her head and screamed as another sharp orgasm came through her. Cyclonus’s arms wrapped tightly around her body, holding her steady as he sat on the floor, bringing her into his lap. He groaned, wincing a bit as her pussy squeezed and rippled around his cock. He didn’t want to cum just yet, but her insides were so hot and wet… It was taking a lot of strength to not just plow into her.

But even he had so much willpower. Just as she started coming down from her high, his hands gripped her backside and pushed her down onto his cock. Tailgate shrieked, hands clawing into his shoulders tightly as he picked up a powerful pace. His thrusts were slow, but powerful, the head of his cock kissing her womb with each thrust.

“C-Cy-Cyclonus-!”

“It’s all right,” he assured her, grunting in between each thrust. “I have you, Tailgate.”

That wasn’t what she was concerned about. She was more worried about completely losing her mind with these thrusts. Shocks of pleasure shot up her spine, her mind being overcome with ecstasy. Her breasts were pressed against his chest as he held her close, his hand gripping her ass tightly as he bounced her up and down on his cock.

There was nothing she could do but hang on to him. She moaned with each thrust, her pussy shivering and clenching hard around the huge cock inside of her. Primus, he was so big, stretching and filling her to her limits. It felt amazing, it made her entire body hot and shudder in delight. And the way he grunted in her ear, his big hands keeping her so tight against him…

“C-Cyclonus-!” she moaned. “Pl-Please, Cyclonus-!”

“What is it?” he purred, licking up her jaw line. “What do you need, Tailgate?”

“Y-You can cum inside today,” she managed to whimper, her entire face turning bright red. “I-It’s safe today…!”

“... Are you sure?”

She was too embarrassed to give in a straightforward answer. Instead, her legs locked around his waist as his thrusts grew harder. She seized his face, titling it down to kiss him again. One of his hands came up to cup the back of her head, his other hand still on her backside to help control the thrusting. They moaned in each other’s mouth, panting and groaning as Cyclonus’s thrusts became more erratic.

Tailgate shut her eyes tightly, screaming into his mouth as she came again. Her entire body seized up, her insides clamping down hard around his cock. All Cyclonus did was hold her closer, thrusting up harder through her orgasm as his grip tightened on her. He groaned hard, pressing his cock right against the hilt before flooding her insides with his seed.

Tailgate broke the kiss to moan into his shoulder. Hugging him tightly, she shivered and whimpered as a wet heat filled her womb. Primus, she let him cum inside of her again… Even if it was a safe week, she shouldn’t let him cum inside. That should have only been a right for her late husband, and yet… It felt good. She just wanted to keep feeling good…

She slumped against his chest as their orgasms came to an end. Cyclonus held the little elf tightly to him, panting softly as he rubbed her back and ran his other hand through her hair. His now limp cock was still inside of her, keeping her plugged up, but she didn’t mind. She merely buried her face into his chest, shame tickling her conscience again.

Was this really being faithful to her late husband? She wasn’t giving Cyclonus her heart, but… she was letting him have her body. She was letting him cum inside of her, risking a pregnancy. Would Clawmark hate her for this? Even if she still loved her first husband… She was letting Cyclonus, another man who loved her dearly, have sex with her.

This really wasn’t fair to either of them. Clawmark probably didn’t want her with another man like this. And Cyclonus probably felt like she was giving him false hope. That one day, she would return his feelings. On top of all of that, she wasn’t even sure of her own feelings anymore! She still loved Clawmark, and yet… To say she felt nothing for Cyclonus was a lie. Did that make everything better or worse?

Lips pressed against the top of her head, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up, seeing Cyclonus’s gentle face staring back at her. His hand moved to stroke her cheek again, holding her in place.

“Are you all right, Tailgate?”

She honestly wasn’t sure how to respond to that. But hearing his voice did calm her down a little, so she nodded and pressed into his chest.

“Would you like to continue?” he asked.

The little elf couldn’t bring herself to give a verbal answer. Instead, with a blush on her face, she gave a small nod and hugged him tightly. Maybe she should have said no, but she didn’t want to. She wanted to continue, even if it wasn’t the right thing. She had no idea if that made her a terrible person or not… but she still wanted more.

So, holding onto the ogre tightly, she allowed him to carry her away towards his bedroom. At least he would distract her from her thoughts. It was probably what she needed most.


End file.
